


FUCK RAIN

by QueenDerse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humanstuck, Implied GamKar, POV Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDerse/pseuds/QueenDerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Karkat thinks about rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCK RAIN

Whoever said rain is supposed to help you sleep is a fucking liar that should be slapped for crimes against humanity. Its been going on all day and it is annoying as shit. It doesn't help that you have a window in your room with oh guess what, no blinds or curtains. So you get to see the normally gray and boring shitty city view turn into a darker gray WET city view.  
Fan-fucking-tastic.  
You can't bring yourself to get out of bed and put on a romcom and its too late to actually ask one of your friends over.........Gamzee might come. Then again Gamzee always comes.....idiot wouldn't use an umbrella either, and then father would work himself up getting the idiot clown dry and Kankri would yammer on about how you're a horrible friend and UGH... No.  
Not calling Gamzee. Right.  
You definitely aren't in the mood to go at it with Sollux. So laying here looking out the window on a Friday is your only option.....You could've gone out to whatever it is John invited you to.  
Could've.  
But didn't.  
...it's gonna be a long night.


End file.
